Broken
by Magutarin
Summary: A depressed, heart-broken Fushimi Saruhiko in his room, alone. Warning: Rated M for self-harm actions, implied lemon and Yaoi inside. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE GoHands!) Image is form Google Images search. All rights belong to the original artist.


Broken

Red.

Slash.

Red.

Slash.

The strong, sickening metallic stanch of blood filled the air of the dark dorm room in Scepter 4. The only light came from the city lights outside window, illuminating the lone figure in one of the far corners of the room just enough to make out the distinct blue Scepter 4 uniform the figure donned.

The blade of his throwing knife glinting occasionally when it reflected the light flitting through the window as he repeatedly slashed at his slash-mark covered wrists. His hollow sapphire orbs reflected no feelings...they were dull, lifeless as he starred at the red liquid seeping through his cuts.

He wanted to get rid of that stupid incessant ache in his chest. It was so annoying. It was killing him. He wanted to feel something other than that stupid pain in his chest. It hurt. It hurt so badly. And it was all because of that pathetic excuse of a King.

It was always him. He was always that was the root of his problems. Why couldn't just leave him alone already?! Even after he's dead, why does he still insist on making me miserable?! Why does he keep on stealing the people I love away from me?

Misaki was the first. After meeting Misaki he was finally whole again. Misaki had unknowingly took his broken pieces and put them back together again and then broke them into even smaller pieces with his own two hands. He had loved him since high school, and he used to be _his_ attire world. His attention would always be focused on _him_. But then he came along, and took _his_ Misaki away from him. It hurt so much. It so much just watching _his_ Misaki love another man that was not him. It hurt so badly to listen to _his_ Misaki go on and on about his precious Mikoto. It hurt so much. It hurt too much.

So, he left. And the ironic thing was...Misaki was so oblivious to his feelings that he even had he nerve to call him a traitor. Because he wasn't the traitor. Misaki was. He was the one who left first. He was the one who left him.

Munakata Reisi. His King and his current love. He had slowly and gradually fallen for the almighty Blue King himself. His stupidly simple gestures of kindness had pieced his broken heart back together like the many puzzles he did during his free time. And yet once again, history repeated itself. Munakata Reisi had too unwittingly taken his fragile heart apart piece by piece.

It hadn't taken him long before he figured out that the man he had fallen for was in love with the very same man that had stolen _his_ Misaki away. He had notice the glances filled with love and longing sent in the direction of the Red King every time they were in the same vicinity and, when he thought no one was looking. But the glances weren't the only thing that made it obvious that Munakata Reisi was in love with the Red King. It was during the period when Mikoto was locked in one of Scepter 4's prison cells. His King had gone to pay their 'guest' a visit and he had coincidentally walked pass the door leading to the row of cells when he heard a low moan of pleasure which was no doubt from the Red King himself. He wasn't stupid he knew what they were doing and it hurt him even more to know.

He had gone back to his dorm room that night and sat on his bathroom floor slashing at his wrist for hours, watching the crimson liquid flow. It has brought him some relief from the constant ache in his chest. Like it always did. And he happily welcomed that relief. Even if it lasted for a few short hours.

And then now even when he was dead, Munakata still loved him.

So he couldn't help asking himself. Why? Why does everyone he love always get taken away from him? Maybe his father was right after all. He was pathetic. So pathetic that the person he loved would never be able to love him back. Maybe that's why they always got taken away...

Fushimi Saruhiko was now officially a broken man. He was broken beyond repair...No one would be able to fix him. He had long since given up the hope of ever finding a person he could truly love and **_keep_** by his side. Now all that was left was that stupid ache in his chest that refused to go away.

**NOTE -**

**Hi peeps! Thanks for reading. Please review to tell what you think, and if I should leave it as a one-shot or continue it as a multi-chapter story. I have a few ideas for the a continuation, but I'm not sure if I should turn them into chapters. So please help me! Thanks for reading once again. Bye! :)**


End file.
